Of Melting and Magic
by lieselmemingers
Summary: Tonks/Lupin. 'Arthur Weasley had always believed that magic could come from the most ordinary of muggle inventions.' Remus and a pregnant Tonks sneak into Arthur's workshop with chocolate melting intentions. Part of the 'Crack in the Door' series.


**Part of the Crack in the Door series. Could be taken as a sequel to 'Of Spying and Storms'. Focuses around Arthur Weasley. Set after Remus returns to Tonks in The Deathly Hallows.  
**

* * *

Of Melting and Magic

Arthur Weasley had always believed that magic could come from the most ordinary of Muggle inventions.

What he saw inside his dark workshop at half past midnight was absolute, wonderful proof.

Following a lovely supper with his wife, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, he had retired to bed, only to be awoken by a rustling and the sound of hushed voices coming from his workshop. The young couple were staying at the Burrow following a little trouble regarding Tonks' current state of pregnancy. Arthur had been sure that Remus would return; he himself knew the shock of impending fatherhood. It does strange things to a man; the inadequacies come to the surface and the complete and utter joy is momentarily suspended to make way for the panic and horror.

As Arthur had suspected, however, Remus had returned three nights ago, and the couple had stayed ever since. And, it would seem, had taken it upon themselves to break into his workshop.

Ordinarily, he would have confronted them immediately, especially seeing as they had given him quite a fright; he had thought they were burglars.

But watching them from the doorway, he couldn't bring himself to make his presence known.

"I'm telling you, Remus. I saw Arthur use it earlier when he was showing me around. I'm being deadly serious."

"I simply don't believe you. You must be mistaken. Can we please go now, Dora? I feel awful; this is Arthur's..."

"Stop being such a prude, Remus. Arthur wouldn't mind. Besides, I need you to see it or you'll never believe me – it really does work!"

"Alright, I believe you, it works. We shouldn't be in here, and we certainly shouldn't touch anything. And do try to keep your voice down."

In the moonlight, Arthur saw that Tonks and Remus were wrapped in their dressing gowns, their feet bare. They had their backs to him, and were thus unaware of his presence. Arthur saw Tonks take out a large block of chocolate and open the tin door of Arthur's precious microwave oven. Arthur winced; he had spent three weeks studying and repairing that microwave. He almost spoke up, but again, couldn't quite bring himself to voice himself.

"Now, watch," Tonks said quietly, placing the bar of chocolate inside the microwave. "I swear, you just close the door, and press this button here and it will melt."

"Nymphadora," Remus sighed quietly, his voice agitated. "Please don't switch it on. It could be dangerous..."

"No, I'm telling you; it melts chocolate in a couple of seconds. I promise."

To demonstrate her point in the only way possible, Tonks turned the dial on the microwave and it came to life, the chocolate bar revolving within. Arthur saw Remus take a wary step backwards as it whirred. Tonks watched avidly as it revolved, her face almost touching the small window into the device. "Amazing," she said in awe. "I remember my aunt having one of these, but I never knew what it was for. It's for melting chocolate; that's amazing. Remus, can we ask Arthur to get one for our house?"

The microwave gave a small ping to signal its completion, and Arthur saw them both jump a little. Tonks took the plunge and opened the door, tentatively taking the bar of chocolate from its home. It was not visibly sagging within its wrapper.

Tonks' smile was bright as she felt her newly melted treated. "Told you," she informed her husband smugly.

Remus sighed and took the bar from her. "Ah, yes. It would appear that you were correct..." he agreed reluctantly.

"Brilliant! So, can we get one?" she asked, her voice wobbling a little with excitement.

"Well, no, I don't think it would be wise to spend money on a machine which melts chocolate..." Remus told her, sounding a little reluctant. "Especially with a baby on the way."

"The baby would love it; all the melted chocolate it could ever dream of. I'll bet it tastes better than when it's melted by magic."

As if to prove her point again, Tonks ripped open the chocolate wrapper and took a small bite of the gooey chocolate, nodding and humming her approval. "Yeah," she said through a mouthful of the treat. "Definitely tastier. Here, try it."

She raised the bar to her husband's lips and, in a clumsy effort, managed to smear a sizable amount of it on his lips and chin. In the darkness, Arthur saw Remus pause for a moment, stunned, and then he sprang into action, chasing his wife.

"That was brilliant, Dora. Absolutely delicious chocolate. In fact, I think I should return the favour," he told her quietly.

Tonks shrieked as he captured her and, nuzzling his face against hers, managed to smear half of the chocolate on his own face onto Tonks'. She struggled but Remus held fast, taking his revenge, his attack eventually dying down into a shower of kisses against Tonks' face and lips.

Arthur found himself smiling from ear to ear; this couple had overcome the odds and no one could deny they were in love. Love was all they needed in times like this; a shining beacon of hope in a world clouded by despair.

Suddenly craving nothing more than to be tucked up in bed with Molly, he silently slipped the door fully closed and left the pair of them to it, praying that he found a chocolate free workshop when morning came.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this installment of the series - it was nice to write something a little fluffy!**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
